My Brother the Spy
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Gabe decides to spy on Natalie and Henry's first date! What happens when it gets awkward? A continuation of criminally-insane-girl's story! REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Ok! Here's a response to criminally-insane-girl's last story! Gabe does some hardcore spying! Lol…**

**REVIEW PLEASE! And continue to story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. But I do own the name of the restaurant. I went on Babel Fish and did a translation. "C'est Français" means "this is French" in French….lol**

Gabe had stayed up all night watching James Bond movies, preparing for this spying escapade. Natalie on a date? That was like saying that the sky was red and grass was purple. He finally logged onto his Facebook, ready to stalk his sister and this Harry. Or was it Henry?

He finally went onto Natalie's wall and read every comment that was posted over the past 24 hours. Most of it was ranting about him, but he got some information. Her and this Henry guy were going to a little fancy restaurant called C'est Français. He wondered how they expected to pay for all of it, but he shrugged it off and got ready for the stalking of a lifetime.

* * *

Natalie was a bit ecstatic, to tell the truth. She had been a little skeptical about going out with Henry, especially since he'd been stalking her since forever. But as soon as they sat down at the table at the nice restaurant and he looked into her eyes, she knew she wasn't going to be disappointed.

"So…" she started awkwardly, looking around the room.

"So?" he teased her, expecting her to respond. But she didn't. "What?"

"Nothing…I'm a bit…socially awkward when it comes to these kinds of things. I mean, you're like the first person to ever really come out and get to know me."

"I am?"

"Yeah…And I like it."

The two of them smiled at each other, the awkwardness seemed to melt away. And before long they were so deep in conversation that they didn't even noticed the loud clanging coming from the kitchen.

* * *

"Who are you? You can't be in here!" A chef yelled as Gabe snuck into the restaurant through the kitchen.

"Yes I can." and before the chef could say anything else, he left and walked into the actual dining area of the restaurant. He spotted his sister and some unrecognizable boy sitting and chatting happily. There was his target. He quickly darted over to them, planning to sit in the booth behind them to listen to their conversation.

But when he got there, he found some dorky-looking girl, probably in her early twenties, sitting alone, smiling at him like he was a gift from God.

"Hi…" she said in the stereotypical dork voice.

"Um, hi. Can I sit here?"

"Oh, yes…"

He gave her a quick awkward stare and immediately went in to listening to his sister.

"And I mean, it's such a bitch, you know?" He already knew that it was Natalie talking.

Now it was an unrecognizable voice. A boy's voice. Henry. "It takes forever and all you do is the same thing over and over again. You get bored with it. And that's why I spice it up a little and do my own thing. Am I right?"

What the _hell_ were they talking about? To him, it sounded dirty. And he wasn't liking it.

"Yeah, I guess. But I'm just more structured, you know? I like to do things by the book. It would be practically impossible to just wing everything for me. I like being told what to do, having it clarified for me."

What? He was about to just jump out and confront her right there. But he kept telling himself to wait.

"So…" Henry began again "If we were gonna being doing it right here, you'd take your structured rigid stuff over the freedom of improvisation?"

"It's just making shit up…."

"Which is also known as the act of creation."

_That's it._ Gabe thought. _I'm going in._ So he angrily got up from his booth and walked right up to the couple, his arms crossed in a fit of rage.

"Gabe?" Natalie exclaimed, making a mental note to kill him later. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"The question is, dear sister, what are _you_ doing here?"

She looked from her brother to her boyfriend and just said, "I'm on a date."

"Yeah, and I heard you and your sick sex talk!"

"Sex talk?"

She looked as though she were about to strangle him right there, while Henry just blushed and sort of shouted, "I only kissed her like twice! I swear!"

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Then what's all this 'if we were gonna do it right here' crap?"

Natalie's face had already turned a bright red as she angrily spat through her clenched teeth, "We were talking about playing the piano."

Gabe just looked completely dumbfounded. "Wh-What? Then what was this structured over improv business?"

"We were comparing classical to jazz."

"Oh…"

Natalie tried not to scream at him as she furiously told him. "I think you should go."

"Yeah…I should…" and he quickly ran out before Natalie killed him.

She was pissed. Absolutely pissed. And she knew she needed to do some good old fashioned spying herself.

**A/N: Uh-oh! What shall happen next? You decide! Continue the series!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
